Si tu meurs, je ne m'en remettrai pas
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Un moment entre camarades avant une nouvelle mission.


**Si tu meurs, je ne m'en remettrai pas.**

_Dans cette histoire, les évènements du film Road to Ninja ne se sont jamais passés. Cela se passe quelques semaines après la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. Sakura n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Kushina._

Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes sur Konoha ce jour-là. Naruto avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec son amie avant de repartir en mission. En réalité, il avait quelque chose à lui demander mais il n'osait pas vraiment le faire de peur qu'elle prenne sa demande comme une blague. Comme la suite de ce qu'il avait fait le matin même en laissant entrer Sakura chez lui alors que c'était le bazar et qu'en voulant remettre la main sur une vieille photo, elle s'était retrouvée avec un caleçon sur la tête.

« **J'ai retrouvé la photo.** » dit-il en la sortant de sa poche.  
« **C'est... ?** » s'étonna-t-elle, assise dans le salon du blond.  
« **Oui, c'est ma mère et mon père.** » termina le ninja, tout sourire.  
« **Alors c'est elle, le Piment Rouge de Konoha ?** » marmona-t-elle, « **Mais... Pourquoi ton père trouvait-il que je lui ressemble ?** »

Naruto lui expliqua alors l'histoire de sa mère et ce que voulait dire son père par là. A la fin, Sakura ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou l'inverse.

« **Je n'ai pas pu la connaître aussi bien que lui, mais... J'ai quand même pu la rencontrer et je pense que mon père a raison, tu as un peu le même caractère qu'elle. **» rit Naruto  
« **T'es en train de dire que j'ai un caractère de cochon ?!** » s'écria la rose en le frappant violemment, démontrant au passage que son ami disait vrai.  
« **Sa-Sakura... Tu m'as fais mal...** » se plaignit le héros de Konoha.  
« **Je n'ai pourtant pas frappé plus fort que d'habitude. Tu deviens douillet, Naruto.** » bouda-t-elle.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'en réalité, il avait mal à la poitrine depuis leur dernière mission et qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle jette un oeil avant qu'ils ne partent à nouveau. Cette dernière, encore fâchée, lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas voir Shizune ou un ninja spécialisé, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il préférait simplement que ce soit elle car il n'aimait pas vraiment montrer le sceau de son ventre et que Tsunade lui avait expliqué que soigner un jinchuriki était moins évident que de soigner un simple ninja.

« **Et puis ce serait pas la première fois que tu le fais.** »  
« **D'accord, d'accord... Retire ton t-shirt.** » finit-elle par dire, vaincue.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle préférait s'occuper de Naruto elle-même, connaissant bien son chakra et celui de Kyuubi, elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre ninja ne fasse de bêtise avec le corps et le chakra de son ami.  
Examinant Naruto, elle se rend compte que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne plaisantait pas.

« **Tu as une côté fêlée.** » expliqua-t-elle, perplexe. « **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ?** »  
« **Bah ça s'était calmé et puis ce matin, la douleur est revenue.** »  
« **Idiot.** »

Histoire de se venger un peu, elle titilla la côte juste en dessous de manière à ne pas vraiment lui faire mal quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit, les surprenant. Kakashi.  
Les deux adolescents le fixèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait surpris jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne se rende compte de la situation. A l'hôpital, la situation aurai été normale, mais là, ils étaient chez Naruto et leur maître savait qu'elle ne faisait pas de visites à domicile. Habituellement. Alors en voyant deux de ses élèves ainsi, cela pouvait porter à confusion.

« **Oh. Désolé de vous déranger, je repasserais plus tard.** »  
« **Kakashi-sensei, c'est pas ce que vous pensez !** » cria la kunoichi, gênée par la situation.

Tant et si bien qu'elle frappa Naruto à nouveau, lui arrachant un cri de douleur tandis qu'elle expliquait la véritable situation. Pas tout à fait convaincu, le copieur s'en alla tout de même, lui conseillant de vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas tué en le frappant.  
De nouveau seuls, elle soupira, jetant un oeil sur Naruto, à terre. Elle n'avait pas dû sentir sa force vu sa tête et s'excusa platement avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« **... La côte est cassée...** » marmonna-t-elle en comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, « **Naruto, je suis désolée...**» reprit-t-elle en le soignant.  
« **C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.** » sourit l'estropié.  
« **Es-tu en train de dire que j'ai mauvais caractère ? Fais attention, je pourrais bien te casser une autre côte si tu ne fais pas attention à tes paroles !** » menaça l'apprentie de Tsunade.

Contre toute attente, il l'attira contre lui.

« **Je m'en fiche, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et puis, si tu me frappes, ça veut dire que tu es avec moi et que donc, je peux te protéger s'il t'arrive quelque chose. **» expliqua-t-il, tout sourire, « **Tu sais Sakura, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Si Madara était parvenu à ses fins contre toi, peut-être que... Je pense que j'aurais été capable de laisser sortir Kurama.** »  
« **Naruto...** »

Elle était touchée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, elle le savait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais... et elle ?

« **Tu sais Naruto, quand Kurama a été extrait de ton corps... j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.** » expliqua-t-elle en l'étreignant à son tour, une oreille sur son coeur.« **J'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait, que mon monde avait éclaté. Parce que je n'entendais plus le son de ton coeur et que je sais parfaitement qu'en temps normal, les jinchuriki meurt lorsqu'on leur extrait leur démon.** » reprit-elle en laissant une larme courir sur sa joue à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « **Nous avons déjà perdu Sasuke il y a longtemps, mais tu étais là et nous avons pu remonter la pente. Mais si tu devais me laisser, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à m'en remettre. Naruto, je... je...** »  
« **Je t'aime Sakura.** » dit-il doucement, embrassant le front de la jeune fille.

Essuyant ses yeux humides, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Elle attrapa le visage serein de son coéquipier, approchant son visage, les yeux clos et l'embrassa.  
Avait-elle eu l'audace de le faire ? Vraiment ? Visiblement, et elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait embrassé Naruto.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« **J'ai oublié de vous dire que... oh. Je repasserais plus tard.** »

Avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répliquer, il était reparti comme il était venu, laissant ses deux élèves gênés.

« **Ma réputation est foutue.** » déclara Sakura, laissant tomber son front sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait.  
« **C'est Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, il ne dira rien.** » répondit Naruto, bienveillant.  
« **Hum. C'est vrai, tu as raison.** » dit-elle en relevant la tête, « **Et ta côte, tu as encore mal ?** »  
« **Ça va.** » dit-il doucement. « **Ça t'embête de rester encore un peu comme ça ? J'ai moins mal comme ça.**»  
« **Menteur.** » sourit-elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, restant encore un peu dans les bras du blond, profitant d'un dernier moment de calme avant de repartir en mission, le lendemain. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils se réunirent dans le bureau de l'Hôkage, cette dernière félicita son élève discrètement. Le rouge aux joues, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Avec Tsunade au courant, tout le monde allait le savoir... Et sa réputation allait en pâtir. Tant pis.


End file.
